


Curiosity

by Kuro_Midnight



Series: Vincent’s Childhood Stories [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: 2 year old Vincent Phantomhive is told that his mother is pregnant. This story is told from his view as he lives with his mother and father, as the family prepares for the child, as his relationship with his mother evolves and eventually, as his little sister is born.





	1. A Strange Ailment?

“Hope?” Vincent turned to his maid and walked up to her. “What is it, young master?” she asked, bending down to his height. “Where did Mummy and Daddy go?” You couldn’t help but smile at the young Lord Phantomhive being so innocent about the world around him. Vincent huffed as Hope giggled a little, enamoured by his innocence. “Sorry, young master. Master and Mistress have gone to the doctors office.” Vincent hummed and furrowed his brow and sat in front of his blocks and began playing with them. “Mummy did say she is struggling to keep her food down recently…but she also wants to eat lots of very strange things…” he played with his blocks and mumbled, “I hope she’s okay.” Hope tidied up his wardrobe and agreed, “I hope so too.” Vincent constructed a house with his blocks and asked, “Hope? Has Mummy been more angry and sad than usual, or am I the only one who sees that?” Hope turned away and frowned worriedly, not wanting to badmouth her mistress in any way. “You can tell me.” Vincent assured her, staring at her intently. “Well…perhaps the mistress has been a little more irritable than usual…” she mumbled, fiddling with her hands. Vincent tilted his head to one side, not understanding what she meant, so Hope clarified, “Yes, a little.” Vincent hummed, trying to decipher his mother’s illness. ‘Mummy usually only gets a little tired when she’s sick…’ he thought to himself, staring at a block intently. “Young master, are you okay?” Hope asked and Vincent startled out of his thoughts. “Yes, I was just wondering about Mummy.” Hope took his hand and assured him, “I’m sure master and mistress will tell you everything when they get home.” Vincent hummed again and went back to playing with his blocks, supposing that was true. After a few times of hearing footsteps that belonged to servants and being promptly disappointed, Vincent heard two pairs of footsteps and his parents’ voices. They seemed excited and were giggling and then opened the door to the nursery. “Vincent~!” Claudia sang and Vincent cried, “Mummy!” and ran into her arms. “Are you okay, Mummy? I heard you had to go to the doctors.” Claudia smiled warmly at him and said, “I’m fine, but we have some big news to tell you. Come downstairs to the drawing room with us, please.” Vincent nodded excitedly and took his mother’s hands and was led downstairs. 

The family were all sat down on a sofa, Claudia and Cedric each side of Vincent. “What is the big news?” he asked. Claudia looked at Cedric and smiled and Cedric smiled back at her warmly. Cedric took his hand and told him, “The doctor said to me and your mother that your mother is pregnant.” Vincent tried to repeat the word with little success and asked, “What does that mean?” Claudia told him in a voice that was almost a whisper, “You’re going to have a little brother or sister sometime soon.” Vincent looked at her, confused for a second and then gasped happily, a grin spreading across his face. “Really?! I’m really going to be a big brother?!” he asked. His parents nodded, smiling, Cedric tearing up a little and he jumped up and gasped, “Wow! A tiny brother or sister of my very own! This is amazing!” Claudia giggled and told him, “I’m glad you’re so excited, Vincent.” She cuddled into her husband a little more and they watched over their son tenderly as he ran around, venting his excitement over this future younger sibling. “I need to learn how to be an amazing big brother! Will you teach me, Daddy?” he asked, and Cedric blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling, “Me?” Vincent stood in front of him and said, “Yes! You have two younger siblings, so you should know how to be an amazing big brother, right?” Cedric replied, “I’m not exactly sure that’s how it works, Vincent…” and Claudia laughed at his naiveté. “Well, you are a great big brother to them, aren’t you?” she added, and Vincent agreed, “Yes, you really are. Aunt Amber and Uncle Myron said that lots to me.” Cedric blushed even more and asked, “They really said that?” and Vincent nodded, making him smile fondly. “Well, I can't teach you how to be a big brother, but I can teach you how to properly hold a baby and things like that when the new baby is born.” Vincent jumped forward and hugged him, saying, “Thank you, Daddy.” Cedric smiled, lightly patting him on the back and Claudia smiled tenderly at her son and husband, already preparing for this new child together.


	2. A Late-Night Snack

Vincent peered around the door curiously, watching his mother as she ate a cake. ‘That must be some really good cake… She’s even had second helpings and you’re not supposed to do that.’ He walked up to his mother who peered down at him. “Is it a nice cake, Mummy?” Vincent asked. “It’s sweet, so it’s good.” Claudia replied, finishing it quickly. “This baby makes you eat a lot of strange things…Do you think she likes sweets as much as you?” Claudia giggled and gently replied, “That’s not quite how these things work, Vincent. I ate lots of lettuce before you were born and now you’re not that keen on salad, are you?” Vincent shook his head and giggled a little at the thought of his mother eating a great amount of lettuce all at once. “What’s so funny, hm?” Claudia asked but she giggled slightly too. Vincent shook his head, covering his mouth with his hands and Claudia said, “I suppose you can keep your secrets for now.” Vincent lay across his mother and looked down at her belly, which didn’t show her pregnancy yet and asked, “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Claudia hummed and told him, “Well, I’d like it to be a girl, but we have no way of knowing until the child is born.” She patted just below her belly and smiled happily. Vincent went to do the same but was stopped by her chastising, “Ah-ah! You don’t touch there on other people!” Vincent pouted and asked, “Then why can you touch there in front of me?” Claudia retorted, “I’m pregnant. It’s different.” Vincent sat next to her and folded his arms and muttered, “Adults have such silly confusing rules…” Claudia glared at him and asked, “Excuse me? You’d do well to speak up, if you have something to say…” Vincent turned away from her and she rolled her eyes and picked him up onto her knee. “How will we do this when the baby is older?” asked Vincent. “I have two knees, don’t I?” Vincent still pouted and Claudia warmly persuaded, “Come on Vince, don’t be like that. You just can't touch people like that in some places.” Vincent smiled a little at his mother calling him Vince. It was Claudia’s special nickname just for him and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside whenever she called him it. A smile broke out onto his face and he said, “Even though you’re acting a little strange right now, you’re still lovely, Mummy.” Claudia laughed at her son’s quite brutal honesty and pulled him close, “I’m always your Mummy, Vince…” she whispered and stroked his hair. Vincent smiled happily and asked, “When will you start to change, Mummy?” and Claudia replied, “Soon, my baby. First, it starts out with a small bump and its grows with the baby.” Vincent hummed and asked, “Will it be big?” and Claudia nodded. Vincent nodded and cuddled into his mother and sighed softly, eventually falling asleep in his mother’s arms.


	3. A Friend of Mummy's

Vincent stood in front of the mirror and buttoned up his purple coat. He was wearing a white shirt, a yellow and grey striped bow tie, purple trousers with a grey trim, the same grey trim on his coat, which also had four brown buttons on it, brown shoes with buckles on them and white socks. Hope bent down in front of him and tidied his fringe and smiled as she got up and moved to the side. “Immaculate as always, young master.” Vincent nodded and smiled confidently with his hands behind his back. “Can I go and meet them now?” Vincent asked and Hope nodded, and he took her hand and was led downstairs into the drawing room, where Claudia and Adrian were talking together. “I’m so excited already! Especially now you can tell!” Claudia told him and he nodded at her, saying, “I’m excited enough for all of us, dearie.” He patted her belly and she smiled excitedly and threw her arms around him and they both laughed happily, hugging each other tightly. Hope looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks and said, “Mistress. Young master is here.” Claudia turned around, still hugging her closest friend and smiled at him. “Hello, Mister Adrian.” Vincent greeted and smiled. Adrian approached him and ruffled his hair, bending down to his height and returned, “Hello there, my little lord.” Vincent blushed slightly and his mother smiled at them. He ran to his mother and clung to her skirts and Adrian got up. “I’d gladly help with finding the things for the little dear when the time comes.” Claudia giggled and said, “Oh, no. I know just where to get everything this time.” Vincent looked concerned and said, “Mummy, you won’t change the whole nursery around again, will you?” Claudia patted his head and said, “Of course not, honey. We just need to put in some new things for the baby, that’s all.” Vincent nodded happily and went and sat down on a sofa, observing his mother and her friend talking. He must have tuned them out at some point because the next thing he heard was the door and Cedric entered the room. “Ah, Cedric!” Claudia said and held onto his arm, smiling up at him happily. “So nice of you to join us, dear.” Adrian added. Cedric looked a little sheepish and explained, “Please excuse my lateness. It turns out my work took longer to complete than I thought it would.” Claudia held his arm slightly tighter and said, “No, no, it’s fine. Adrian and I have just been catching up anyway.” Vincent decided to get up at that moment and grabbed his father’s hand. “Hello Vincent. I’m sorry for my lateness.” Vincent shook his head and smiled up at him, “It’s fine, Daddy.” Cedric picked him up and put him on his hip while the others talked about the baby. ‘This baby is all that anybody talks about now. At least they talk about more interesting things now.’ Adrian turned to him and asked, “And how does the little lord feel about having a new baby sibling?” Vincent patted his father and was put down and he said, “I’m really excited. I want to be a great big brother and I can’t wait until I can play with them.” His parents both smiled down at him and Adrian asked, “You don’t mind having to share your room at all?” Vincent looked to the side and said, “I mind a little. But, I’m sure it will be fun having somebody to talk to when I have to be in the nursery!” Adrian smiled and him and said, “I already know you’ll be a good and fun big brother to this child.” Vincent glowed and smiled happily at that and said, “Thank you, Mister Adrian. I’ll try my best!” Adrian giggled and Vincent said, “Even though Mummy eats a lot of sweets and stays up a lot right now, everything is happy around here.” Claudia gasped, blushing brightly and grabbed his ear, making him flinch a little. “Vincent!” Claudia gasped and Vincent asked, “What? I’m telling the truth.” Adrian was in peals of laughter at this point and Cedric was struggling to hold back his laughter. Claudia seethed quietly and turned her back on them, crossing her arms in embarrassment. “Mummy?” Vincent asked. Claudia sighed and held herself tightly. “Don’t worry Mummy! All women do odd things when they’re pregnant. The medical book I read said so!” Cedric raised an eyebrow at him but let him continue as Claudia rolled her eyes. “Young man, I think Claudia would like it if you stopped talking. You’re only making her worse.” Vincent sighed and looked at his feet guiltily. “Honey, he’s a child. I’d rather he be a bit too truthful at this point than a liar.” Cedric said and Claudia begrudgingly turned around, still looking offended. Vincent ran forward and hugged her, snivelling slightly. “I’m sorry I made you upset, Mummy!” he cried. Claudia picked him up and said, “It’s okay, sweetie. Just try to watch what you say in the future, okay?” Vincent nodded and wiped his eyes. Claudia put him down and he went to the sofa and picked up a book to read. He looked up after a while and saw his parents and Adrian chatting and laughing amongst themselves. ‘This baby is bringing lots of happiness to this home. They’re already making everyone all excited and glad to be with them. So, it’ll only be happier when they’re here, right?’ he thought and smiled to himself. ‘I look forward to meeting you, my little brother or sister.’


	4. A Family Dinner

Vincent sat in the drawing room playing with blocks on the floor while Claudia cuddled up to Cedric on a sofa. Everyone was all dressed up in preparation for dinner with his aunts, uncles and cousins. He was about to put a block on the tower before he paused and listened to the familiar voices down the hall. “Aunt Geneva and Uncle Jule are here!” he cried, and everyone looked up as Boyd opened the door and showed them in. Cedric stood up and said “Gennie!” and Geneva ran forward and replied, “Cedric!” and they embraced happily. Vincent walked up to his uncle and greeted, “Hi, Uncle Jule.” They shook hands and he said, “How’s my favourite nephew?” and Vincent nodded and replied, “I’m doing fine. My parents are really excited about this baby!” Jule smiled, “So they should be.” In his arms was their own infant son, Jonah. Vincent looked at him and whispered, “Hi, Jonah! Are you excited?” Jonah smiled up at him and Vincent held out his hand and Jonah grabbed onto his finger. Vincent smiled at him and moved back and Jule walked over to the rest of the adults and Vincent followed. “Ah, Vincent!” Geneva said and picked him up, causing him to laugh as she snuggled into him excitedly. “How are you? Are you really excited?” she asked, and he nodded, beaming to her. “Me too!” she exclaimed and hugged him close again, twirling him around. “Aunt Geneva! You’re making me dizzy!” he cried, and she seemed to realise where she was and put him down and blushed faintly. She quietly apologised while fiddling with her hands and Cedric said, “No, no. I enjoy seeing you acting so freely.” Her excitable smile returned once more and she put an arm around Claudia, who seemed shocked by her sudden gesture. “Everything well as far as you’re concerned, Claudia?” she asked and she nodded, gently removing her arm from her shoulders. “Yes. I’m very excited too, you know.” Vincent decided to go to the foyer and went down the main stairs just in time to see Ferne and her family arrive. “Aunt Ferne! Uncle Charles!” he cried and Ferne smiled. “Hello there, Vincent.” They hugged happily and he then turned to hug Charles. “Good afternoon, Vincent.” Polly said and they politely bowed to each other. “It’s nice to see you, Polly.” Ferne had turned to Myron, Amber and Andy, the last to arrive and was hugging Myron and Amber fondly. “Mama!” Susanna cried and Polly said, “Can we just go up now?” Ferne nodded and they all returned to the drawing room.

Everyone except the babies were sat at the table, eating and talking. Vincent was sat next to Charles and Amber. “Aunt Amber, do you think that Daddy can teach me to be a good big brother?” he asked, and Amber replied, “I should think so. He was a charming and amazing big brother to me and Myron. Isn’t that right, Myron?” Myron stopped eating and asked, “What did you say?” and Amber sighed, prompting some giggling from Vincent. “Cedric was such a good big brother to us when we were growing up, wasn’t he?” she asked, and Myron smiled to himself. “Yes. He took good care of us when we were young and took us to see lots of shows and took us on picnics!” Vincent nodded, looking interested and mentally noting these things. “You know, Amber, Cedric used to sing you to sleep when you were a baby. He used to read you stories as well, Myron.” Amber and Myron smiled happily, and Amber said, “I suppose looking after children was always his calling, even then.” Ferne nodded and said, “I reckon that Geneva’s treatment of him at that age being similar also helped.” Vincent looked at Amber and Myron laughing together and hoped that he and his future younger sibling would have happy family dinners like this in the far future with their partners’ families. “Vincent, your sleeve is in your gravy.” Charles said casually and he snapped out of his daydream and pulled his sleeve back. Claudia laughed at him fondly and said, “Oh, Vincent…” shaking her head at him. “Go upstairs and Hope will find you a new shirt.” Vincent nodded, blushing and walked out of the room, holding his sleeve.

“It seems that your dreamy nature sometimes causes problems already, young master.” Hope commented while selecting a shirt from his wardrobe. Vincent sighed, embarrassed and said to her. “I’ve got to be more careful if I want to be a good big brother. I’ll have to be careful so that the baby doesn’t become messy too!” Hope smiled and said, “Your dedication to the future young master or mistress is already admirable, my lord.” She pulled the shirt over his shoulders and buttoned it up. “Of course! Daddy taught me that siblings are always there for each other no matter what and I want to make him and Mummy proud!” Hope tied his tie and put on his waistcoat and said, “I’m sure you’ll be an exemplary big brother, my lord.” Vincent smiled and hugged her tightly, making her blush and cried, “Thank you, Hope! I know they’ll love you lots like I do as well.” Hope smiled tearfully and mumbled, “You are too kind, my lord.” They held each other tightly as Hope dried her tears.


	5. A Talk with Daddy

Cedric and Vincent were walking home from a shop after buying some toys and Vincent held onto his father’s hand. “Daddy? Why can’t Mummy come out with us right now?” he asked, and Cedric replied, “Because your mother is pregnant, that means that she can’t go outside the estate. It’s not considered by most people to be the proper conduct of a young lady like your mother.” Vincent sighed to himself and asked, “Why do adults have so many rules to follow?” Cedric shrugged and said “I don’t know. It’s because that’s the way it’s always been.” Vincent pulled him over to a bench and they sat down, and Vincent felt the sleeve of the white frock they had bought for the new baby. “Did I wear dresses like these, Daddy?” he asked, and Cedric nodded. “Yours were light blue and you wore a frilly bonnet with them. Everyone was charmed by you, even back then. It used to irritate your mother when the servants would spy on her to stare at you.” Vincent giggled, happy that everyone wanted to surround him and said, “That hasn’t changed though, hasn’t it?” and Cedric laughed and agreed, “That’s true.” Vincent looked up at him and asked, “Will that all change when the baby is here?” Cedric smiled at him, “I doubt that. You have a certain way about you that makes people want to be around you, my boy.” Cedric ruffled his hair and he giggled. “Daddy!” he whined but laughed anyway. Vincent stood up and asked, “Can we go to the sweet shop? It’ll make Mummy very happy if we bring her something sweet.” Cedric looked at him and asked, “Are you sure you don’t just want the sweets for yourself?” Vincent hummed and said, “Well, a little bit, but I also want to make Mummy feel happy.” Cedric laughed and said, “Okay. Let’s go and get Claudia something. You know what she likes, don’t you?” Vincent grabbed his father’s hand as they walked and said, “I think so!” He continued talking eagerly as they walked off together.


	6. A Regimented Lady

Vincent walked quietly across the hallway with a teddy bear in hand. He had just received the bear as a gift from his parents and was desperate to show it off to all of the servants today while he walked around. He paused, as he thought he heard voices from the study and then realised that the voices belonged to his parents. He peeked through the door to look at what was happening and found them having a disagreement. “Dear, I know you don’t want to ever stop working, but you shouldn’t strain yourself like this!” Cedric said and Claudia, who Vincent could see was very unhappy with what her husband was saying, replied, “Even if I am pregnant, I shouldn’t slack on my work. I can’t leave any room for error, you know. Besides, you say that you’ll help but I think you’ve got quite enough on your plate with taking over for me as the Watchdog as well.” Vincent felt a little easier listening to this as his parents would have similar arguments when one of them fell ill. He couldn’t help but agree with his father, however, as he did see that his mother was already stressed without doing lots of work as well. “If I managed it while pregnant with Vincent, what makes you think I can't manage it again?” Claudia asked. “It isn’t…” Cedric paused to sigh briefly and then resumed, “It isn’t about whether or not you could do it, it’s about not biting off more than you can chew, dear.” Claudia gained a dark look and said, “So, you think I cant handle my duties just because I’m pregnant?” Cedric told her, “It’s not just about that, you’re already struggling to keep up with day-to-day life. Don’t you think you’re pushing yourself too far by working as well, especially this late into your pregnancy? Adrian doesn’t think you’re doing the right thing for yourself by doing this either.” From the brief look on Claudia’s face, Vincent figured that Adrian was in for a very rough time after she’d settled this, which was only affirmed by her quiet “Is that the case…?” Vincent decided to enter the room at that point and asked, “Don’t you think that they have a point, Mummy?” Cedric and Claudia both seemed confused about his sudden presence, as they hadn’t noticed him standing at the door before. “You plan on talking about things you have no authority on as well, do you?” Claudia asked in such a tone that could easily strike fear into anyone’s heart. Vincent stood his ground, and said, “Even you need to relax sometimes! Maybe you can relax with me between doing work. I like spending time with you, so we’ll both have fun!” Vincent was at his mother’s side now and looking up at her. Claudia cracked a smile, clearly swayed to some degree by him and said, “Sweetie, I’d love to, but my work is very important.” Vincent looked thoughtful and then said, “Then, you can be with me and do some more work after.” Claudia seemed to be considering the idea and Cedric added, “If you won’t stop doing this work, then taking breaks could ease your stress a little.” Claudia looked at her husband and said, “Although I am tempted to say no just to irritate you, dear, I can hardly refuse this cute face.” Claudia picked Vincent up and hugged him and Vincent cheered happily while Cedric still seemed a little irritated with his wife but was still happy that the issue had been resolved.


	7. A New Sibling

Vincent held onto his teddy bear nervously as he sat in a window in his home. His mother and father had been taken to their room with two nurses for reasons he didn’t understand but he could surely sense that something was wrong. He had tried to go near them but was ushered away by a butler and he held his teddy tight, hoping nothing was seriously wrong with them. He heard his name being called down the hallway and Hope came up to him. “Young master, it’ll be time for your tea soon.” Vincent was surprised at how much time had passed and he said, “Really? Mummy and Daddy have been away for a long time! Will you tell me what’s happening to them, please?” Hope looked as though she was searching for a way to explain it that a three-year-old would understand and said, “You already know that your baby sibling has to grow inside of your mother, don’t you?” Vincent nodded and Hope continued, “Well, now that half a year and three months have passed, it is time for that baby to come out. This can take a very long time, so that’s why the nurse and the midwife are attending to your mother.” Vincent nodded and then asked, “How can a baby come out of a Mummy?” Hope looked startled and uncomfortable and quickly said, “That’s something that Master and Mistress will tell you when you’re older.” Vincent was rather dissatisfied with that answer but said, “Okay.” Hope then asked him, “Shall we go for dinner, young master?” and Vincent nodded and let her lead him to the nursery. Crystal, the maid bringing him his dinner, clearly noticed how worried he looked and knelt down to him. “Young master, I assure you that Mistress will be okay. Giving birth to a child may not be so easy, but Mistress shouldn’t have any trouble with it.” Vincent looked happier from Crystal saying that and said, “You’re right! Even if it really hurts, if Mummy thinks it’s a good thing, she’ll do it!” Crystal turned around and made an annoyed face and muttered, “Believe me, I know…” Vincent hummed, not hearing what she said, and she turned to him and said, “It’s nothing, young master!” Vincent had just finished his dinner when Tanaka came in and said, “Young master, Mistress and Master want to see you.” Vincent jumped up, clearly excited and said, “Okay.” And went to his parents’ room.

 

Vincent hesitated slightly at his parents’ door and Tanaka said, “Don’t be shy young master. They just want to meet you all together.” Vincent nodded and opened the door to see his mother in bed, looking rather tired, his father sat by her side, looking rather emotional and a baby in his mother’s arms. Vincent gasped and Cedric looked up to him and said, “Vincent! Come here!” and patted a spot next to him on the bed. Vincent sat on the bed and Claudia said, “This is your little sister.” She held the baby so Vincent could see her, and Vincent gasped lightly, shocked by her small size and cuteness. The baby stared up at him with curious purple eyes and Claudia said to her, “This is your big brother, Vincent.” Vincent waved at the baby and smiled at her and the baby held up her hand to him. “Be very gentle with her.” Cedric said and Vincent took her hand gently. “She’s so pretty…” Vincent whispered, and Claudia nodded in agreement. “What’s her name?” he asked, and Claudia said, “Her name is Francis Vera Phantomhive.” Vincent smiled excitedly and greeted Francis, “Hello, Francis. I’m Vincent and you’re my little sister. I promise, I’ll be the best big brother to you!” As if she understood what Vincent had said, she gripped his finger tightly and put it on her stomach. Vincent said, “She’s so wonderful and tiny and pretty! I can see why all the adults were excited now!” Claudia laughed slightly and said, “I’m glad you think so, Vince. Wonderful, adorable, pretty and all ours.” Claudia cuddled close to Cedric and he kissed her on the cheek. Vincent wanted to move but found that Francis wasn’t moving her grip from his finger. “Ah, she fell asleep.” He said and lightly removed his finger from her grip. “I should imagine both of us are very tired. She’ll sleep with us for a few weeks, but then she’ll be sleeping with you, okay Vincent?” Vincent nodded happily and hugged his parents and they hugged him back with just as much happiness for the new Lady of the Phantomhive Family.


End file.
